1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
The recent tendency of a mobile terminal market attempts to develop mobile terminals of various types to meet the diversity of the consumer's needs. The types of the developed mobile terminals are focused on the configuration that can emphasize the portability of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal types for high portability can include such a type wearable on a user's body as a watch type, a glasses type, a necklace type and the like. The mobile terminals of those types exist in case of having difficulty in applying the conventionally used input/output means in the same manner. For instance, since these mobile terminals have a display size relatively smaller than that of a mobile terminal of an existing type, it is necessary to consider a different kind of an output means. Particularly, in case of a mobile terminal of a watch e type, an input means of a totally new type is required due to a limited size of the mobile terminal.